Waves
by Shelly Keller
Summary: Exhausted and weary Avi fought the urge to just wrap himself in seclusion and therefore force Rayne to do the same. He was certain that she wouldn’t mind, but he wanted to be fair, so he accepted Kirstin’s invitation to the party. He didn’t know he’d come to regret that decision on such a personal level.
1. Fire Under The Sun

**Waves ~ Fire Under the Sun**

They walked quietly side by side, happy for the time together, neither of them willing to admit that in all honesty they'd rather just wander off into the woods for hours on end with no provisions than go to some damn beach party and be surrounded by dozens of people they weren't entirely sure they wanted to spend time with, maybe get a few teeth pulled without Novocain. But they promised and so they spent the better part of the evening before and the morning hours just basking in the warm glow of their love for each other in preparation for the bombardment they would receive in the presence of dozens of others. He had to admit, there would be a few faces that he would be happy to see again and quite a few more that he wished he never had to.

Avi chuckled to himself as he thought of the one person he wanted to honestly run from every time he saw him. He absolutely disliked him. And for good reason. That boy absolutely drove him crazy. He sincerely hoped that he would not be there, but if he was, this time things would be so different. Avi wasn't alone. He was full out smiling when he turned and looked at Rayne walking barefoot in the sand beside him. She hadn't noticed that he was looking at her yet, she was too busy watching where she was going. Her hair was down, parted in the middle and tucked behind her ears. The wind blew its length back behind her as it did his.

He remembered how soft her hair was when he tangled his hands in it the night before, was able to recall in perfect memory the sound that rose from her throat as he nibbled gently at her neck and the vibration her moan caused to tremble across his lips as he kissed her skin. He felt his reaction to the memories of quiet intimate moments with her starting to build and decided that looking at the rest of her could wait until they were tucked safely away from prying eyes in their hotel room.

Rayne's smile radiated as her face lit with recognition at Kirstin's approach and subsequent greeting. She was honestly happy to see Kirstin after not seeing her for over a month. He decided that he had better wake up and pay attention when he completely missed his cue. He smiled at Kirstin happily and hugged her briefly in the warm and gentle greeting they reserved only for each other. She was, of course, surrounded by a small group of female friends which she happily introduced.

"Rayne, Avi, this is Scarlet, Joni, Asia, and Veronica. Ladies this is Rayne and Avi Kaplan." Rayne smiled and graciously greeted each girl by repeating their names and offering a slight nod of her head that would have barely registered as a bow. In a more formal setting, she would have shaken their hands and not bowed any deeper. She didn't even tip her head towards Veronica, which if Veronica had any culture or wits about her person at all, she would have recognized it for the insult it was.

Avi shook each hand kindly and bowed no less shallowly. He didn't bow at all when he reached Veronica either and almost didn't offer his hand for her to shake. He remembered this particular friend of Kirstin's. He didn't much care for her and didn't want to touch her. She had been hanging around them for years. She was always trying to get him alone, she made him very uncomfortable.

"Call me Roni," she foolishly, for that was the only word that fit, laughed a tril little high-pitched laugh in an attempt to be flirtatious and cute. Avi was not impressed. Rayne didn't miss it or the delicate way she offered Avi her hand as if she were royalty and Avi was supposed to offer his servitude and fealty by kissing it. She didn't miss the way she fluttered her fake eyelashes at him or tried to shove her ample boobs in his face. Avi did. Reluctantly, he took her hand just as he did the others, she held onto his hand, she wasn't done with him yet.

"But you know that! How have you been Avriel?" They all shivered as she tried to purr his name. He instantly regretted touching even her hand. Rayne nearly growled. "It's been far too long. We should catch up later by the fire." Roni still hadn't let Avi's hand go. He felt more than a little trapped and Rayne very annoyed.

"Oh! I see you brought your guitar." She didn't seem to have noticed that he brought Rayne.

"Maybe you'll play and sing for me later." Again, with the batting of the eyes and pushing herself on him, as she reached up and touched his chest. He moved away as best as he could. The foolish girl was oblivious to her foolishness and ignoring Rayne's presence. Rayne felt it was honestly safe to roll her eyes. She did and sighed too. Her patience was reaching the end of its chain, but she kept a straight face for a few moments. Rayne didn't matter in Roni's world there was only Avi and all else was ignored. That didn't sit well with anyone else either.

"Um, sure." Avi mumbled. Rayne giggled when she caught Kirstin's exasperated expression.

"Hey Kirstie?" she interrupted, giving Avi a chance to pull his hand away and subconsciously wipe it on his shorts.

"Where is the food. I'm so hungry!" She smiled. That was Avi's line, but he wasn't getting a word in edgewise with that Roni chick talking at him so rapidly. Oh! How Rayne wanted to drop kick that silly little bitch. It was clear that she wanted Avi in a way that she shouldn't and that she didn't care about the fact that Avi was not alone. She rolled her eyes again and bit her tongue. She would let Av handle it and if it got out of hand, she'd drop kick the bitch somewhere where no one could see. She was certain no one would really miss her anyhow.

"We'll actually need a shady place to keep our guitars," Avi stated while giving Kirstin the look of death. Why had she invited that girl, she knew he didn't like her and that she liked him way too much?

They each brought guitars that they weren't emotionally attached to, though Rayne's was growing on her each time she touched her strings.

"No problem," Kirstin said as she started to lead them to a large umbrella on the beach.

"It was nice meeting you," Rayne said to 3 of the 4 women as they retreated from their company. She didn't bother with further acknowledgement of Roni's existence. Once they were out of earshot of the women, Rayne turned to Avi and smiled while shaking her head.

"Is that what you were talking about? You are right. I don't like her." Her eyes were still shining but the edge bore a darkness that Avi had come to understand was a warning.

He wasn't worried about himself. His loyalty and commitment to Rayne were as solid as they could possibly be. He would do nothing to jeopardize their relationship. If Veronica crossed the line one of the two of them would push her back to the other side of it. He honestly hoped that Rayne would not have to, though sometimes it was interesting to watch her deploy her wits against other unaware women that were a little too interested in him and failed to take no for an answer. He had a feeling this one wouldn't be so interesting or even remotely fun. It was always harder when the other woman just didn't seem to have a clue. Roni was either clueless or she just didn't fucking care.

They followed Kirstin to their little area of the beach and started carving out their space.

"Thanks for coming. I really didn't think that you would."

"Why not? I love the beach."

"You love the mountains and the forest more. You both do." Kirstin smiled softly at both Rayne and Avi. She wasn't happy about Veronica or the way she treated Rayne. It was pretty clear to her that Rayne and Avi were together, but then again, she actually knew that. They at least showed up side by side, probably got out of the same car. She watched their faces for a little longer gazing back and forth between the two of them. Rayne was still amused. If Roni was true to form, that wouldn't last much longer. That girl was always pestering Avi. Even when she was dating him, Roni hit on him. She smiled a rueful smile and secretly hoped Rayne would put an end to the Roni saga for good.

"I'm sorry about Roni." She said looking at her feet. "I hope she doesn't do anything too embarrassing to you this time, but I can't invite three of my friends and leave her out. I didn't know that you actually took her out on a date?" She seemed a bit miffed and tried to hide it.

"Neither did I, Mister," Rayne said looking first at Kirstin then to Avi and nudging him not so gently.

"I didn't either." He said turning toward Rayne and giving her a hard look.

"So," Kirstin clapped her hands together and bowed to them both. Her expression was priceless. "I'll leave you two to it," Kirstin said indicating the little patch of beach that would be their home for the next several hours, while she tried to extract her foot from her mouth.

"Food will be over there. It should be ready very soon." Kirstin backed away nervously.

Avi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I didn't take her out. She scares the hell out of me. I was out by myself and she felt like she needed to join me. I didn't know how to make her go away without being rude. So, I let her sit with me. When I left I left alone. I have never eaten so fast in all my life."

"Yes, you have." She smiled that dazzling unprovoked and knowing little smile up at him. His sheepish grin was a beautiful reward.

"That was something different, entirely." His smile was unrelenting. She had to look away or get lost in the memory of that particular evening.

Setup didn't take them very long. They laid out a beach blanket and set their bags towards the top. They kept their guitars in their bags and on their backs as they went and found food and drink.

The day was fairly uneventful. They sat and watched the waves crash against the shore and talked quietly amongst themselves for a good part of the day. The other part of it, they sat and talked with some of the others as they gathered around a large pit that would later host a bonfire. They played for the group for a short while and promised to play again later. Rayne was more than a little excited. She had never been to a bonfire on the beach before.

As the day moved into evening, they wandered off down the beach, just looking to find a quiet place to stand and watch the sunset, they found a small expanse of deserted beach a way off. A large set of rocks served as a natural barrier between them and the rest of the party. The tide was on its way out so they sat at the highest edge of the surf, let the cool water lap at their feet, and watched as the setting sun set the ocean and the sky on fire. Watching the rich reds and oranges blaze across the horizon kiss the surface of the ocean moved Rayne to silent tears. She could not stop them from escaping from her eyes and they slipped hot and wet along her cheeks. She had never seen anything so wondrously beautiful as the sun setting fire to the ocean as it dipped below the horizon.

Sensing her emotions, Avi slipped a reassuring arm around Rayne's back and pulled her a little closer to him. He enjoyed her warmth tucked against his side more than he could even begin to explain. She slipped her arm around his back just above his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that in warm silence and watched the sun dip below the horizon. As Darkness fell across the sand, he slipped his free hand under her chin and gently pulled her lips to his.

"I love you." He whispered gently against them and waited patiently for her reply.

His breath was hot on her lips. It set her soul on fire. The sun had set in magnificent glory over the ocean and darkness had fallen all around them as they sat on the beach with the sound of the waves gently lapping at the shore just a foot away. She didn't need her eyes to see him. She knew exactly where he was, where every inch and contour of his body was in relation to hers. He had gently placed his hand under her chin and turned her face up to his only to stop just a breath away from a delicate kiss to tenderly whisper his love to her. Her heart melted and wrapped itself around the tenderness of those sweet words. He meant every word, felt them with his every heartbeat, just as she did with hers. Softly she returned his words to him. Her lips lightly brushed his as she spoke the words of her heart to him in the soft intimate tones that linked their souls.


	2. Fire Under the Moon

**Waves ~ Fire Under the Moon**

His kiss was full of the warm promise that he was to her and a bittersweet tenderness that always filled her heart with longing for him when he was not able to be near and desire when he was. He moved her slowly, tenderly to the sand below her his hands migrated to her back and the side of her face as he lay her down and covered her gently with his body. He didn't know any other way to kiss her, never had a need to know. Shielded from prying eyes by the rocks and obscured by the silvery darkness left by a crescent moon, they moved together, tenderly, locked in the serenity of their love, clinging gently to their world.

They were contented and warm despite the cool air flowing off the ocean and surrounding them. Lost in each other they almost broke every rule they had ever set out for themselves. Breathlessly, they smiled into each other as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. She ran the fingers of one hand carelessly through his long loose curls while the other tenderly traced the edge of his beard and on to his ear.

He could feel her smile, hot on his lips and wondered if he would ever tire of it. He knew the answer was no, but He wondered anyhow. He didn't want to stop letting his hands wander over her body or not feel hers hot against his cool skin, but he knew the risks they took in laying on a public beach, openly displaying their honest affection for each other. He would rather not get caught sharing those tender and warm moments.

His mind, as it often did in long pauses between moments of scorching desire and tender passion, began to drift slowly to the things that troubled him the most.

"I have missed this. I miss you horribly when I have to be away." He whispered, hot against her lips before he pulled slowly away from her face. He continued to play with her hair, moving it across her neck to fall in front of her throat. He couldn't see her in the darkness that surrounded them, he didn't need to, he knew her every feature, the very shape of her. They were imprinted upon his heart.

He moved slowly and quietly pressing his lips to hers again in a slow and passionate kiss.

"We don't want to get caught here like this." He whispered heavily into her.

She smiled as much as she could with his mouth actively keeping hers busy.

"No we don't," she said from around his lips. "was this morning not enough?" He growled softly and bit her lip gently while his hands moved ceaselessly about her trying to find a way between their bodies and inside her cover-up.

"Is it ever?"

"Not really." She answered hotly. "But," she ached as she broke the kiss and gently pushed against his bare chest. His skin was cool under her hands, his chest hair soft. She took a moment to appreciate the way the fine hair tickled her fingertips.

"You are right. We can't afford to get caught." She kissed him again and ran her hands carelessly through his hair.

"You say that then you kiss me like there's no tomorrow and pull my hair. What is a man supposed to think?" She felt him shrug.

"The whole idea is grand. Everyone has this notion that sex on the beach is the most romantic thing ever. It feels that way, but," He paused as her lips tangled his and she pushed him to his back, kissed him devilishly and moved to sit over him. He sat up with her straddling his lap and pulled her as close as his hands could get her. "Oh Jesus, woman. Are you trying to break me?"

"No. That is not my goal." She breathed between heavy kisses.

"I would say keep your shirt on, but you aren't wearing one."

"What are you doing to me?" He hazarded to ask as his hands finally found their way inside her cover-up. He slid them along her sides, gripping her hips and pulling her down on his along the way, and around her slender back. She forgot how to breathe or move as his hands trailed warmth gently along her sides. His touch always soothed and excited her at the same moment. She forgot the answer to his question. She forgot the question. She forgot everything but Avi and the wonder of his lips and hands.

"That always works to stop your sass." He smiled up at her while playing with the little plastic clip that held her swimsuit to her back. She pulled in a sharp breath as she pulled away from him.

"You wouldn't dare?" she challenged.

"I'm seriously considering it." His matter of fact answer didn't help the heat growing within her, neither did his hard body pressing up against her.

She tangled both hands in his hair and pulled until he growled. They found their lips locked together and their tongues battling again as they fought for breath, control and some measure of common sense. They found very little as they teetered on the edge of social disgrace and disaster.

"What would your mother say?" He asked.

"What would yours?"

"Put a ring on it and stay out of jail." He laughed as he struggled to extract his lips from hers. He didn't want to stop, he never did. There was nothing more pleasurable in the world to him than physically loving her, except waking up next to Rayne and watching her while she slept. His smile was endless. She felt its warmth and smiled back at him. It seemed common sense took a foothold after all.

"We better stop while we can. We should get back to the others anyhow. Someone is bound to have missed us."

"I vote Mitch." She laughed and kissed him one more time before moving to sit in the sand next to him.

"Mitch might miss me, but Scott will be the one to notice that you are gone if Mitch doesn't distract him that is." His laugh was self-conscious. She smiled at him softly and let her body cool in the light breeze.

"I don't know that I could love you more." He laughed and wrapped his arm around her. He was careful not to pull on her back, but he wanted her body pressed to his, keeping him warm. It had gotten quite chilly. He felt her shiver against his side.

"Cold?"

"Getting there. How are you not freezing?"

"I have your love. It keeps me warm." She couldn't decide if he was being serious or if he was being cheesy.

"Your nipples are hard." She exclaimed after placing a hand on his chest to feel them under the guise of wanting to play with his chest hair again.

"We'll yeah, it's chilly out here. We should head back now." He chuckled as he got to his feet. He turned to help his lover up from the sand.

"In a few minutes." She said and she pulled him back down against her warm body. They knew better, they just didn't care. Every now and then they were reckless, careless and they approached the moments in life as they should: like everyone mattered because it would never come again. They didn't make love with wild abandon there on that beach so much as they tangled gently in the sand. Their bodies softly combining in sweet harmonic bliss, churning and blending, briefly bumping and grinding until they both were exhausted and gasping for air. They never seemed to realize that they just couldn't keep rebreathing used air.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and smiled sleepily. They were warm until they moved away from each other enough to adjust shorts and swim suits and the cool air chilled their sweat covered bodies. With teeth clattering she asked him gently,

"How long do you think we've been gone?"

"Too long to not be obvious, I'm sure. But, I am not going to be the one to complain. Kiss me once more My Love and let's go."

"Just once?" she whined. He was always shocked by her desire for more of him.

"For now…" he let trail as he stood once more and rubbed his arms to gain some warmth. He couldn't imagine how much of a mess they had made of each other. Her hands were just as hungry in his hair as her mouth was on his while they made love. He failed to keep his hands out of her hair and away from her butt as he let his body slide in and out of hers pleasantly. He had pulled her to him over and over again, probably hard enough, in the end, to leave his hand print on her ass.

He was sure their lips were swollen from all of the kissing and biting they did as they tried to conceal their noises with their mouths. He doubted that worked well since a lot of the sounds they made came from within their throats and could easily vibrate out and resonate in the air around them. They weren't Earth-shatteringly noisy when they had sex, but they didn't know how to do it silently either. He couldn't help but smile as he reached down to where his love sat in the sand, shivering, and offered her his hand.

The small sliver of a moon that shone its light in the world seemed to be shining it all on her. It reflected silver in her tussled hair and made her eyes take on an almost eerie silver light of their own. Her hair was a silver nimbus around her head as it was every time after he'd had his hands in it. She smiled her lopsided smile up at him and reached for the comfort of his offered hand.

"Yeah, we should head back. The others will be looking for us. Let's fix your hair, Handsome."

"You first." He chuckled then started brushing the sand out of her hair and smoothing it back down and behind her ears with his fingers.


	3. Fire Under the Stars

**Waves ~ Fire Under the Stars**

They saw the light from the bonfire as they walked hand in hand back down the beach under the star lit sky. They were smiling contentedly despite the chill in the night air. Avi looked at Rayne as he gently squeezed her hand. She thought for sure he was going to let her hand go as they drew close enough for the other party goers to see and recognize him. There were bound to be people that were more a part of the fandom than they were true friends around. You never knew when a stray camera might snap you holding hands with the woman that was supposed to be just your friend. He wouldn't want to risk exposure.

Much to her surprise, he pulled her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her fingers. They had stopped perhaps 40 yards away from everyone else.

"One day, I think I'd like to follow my mom's advice." She could see the outline of his smile and hear it in his voice.

"Oh really?" She questioned doing her best to keep her sudden nervousness out of her voice.

"Yeah. I want to do that with you. One day. Not yet, no rush, not now, but eventually. When we are both ready. Yes. I definitely want to do that with you." She could hardly see his expression, but she didn't need to, to know that he spoke in all seriousness. A slow and steady smile crept up to his eyes and dazzled from his face.

"And a whole bunch of other things as soon as we are alone again." He purred and sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. His voice and the promise of a long and wondrous night alone, as soon as they could get off the beach nearly made her swoon. He slipped a kiss on her cheek and turned so they could walk the rest of the way to the party. He let her hand go as they stepped into the ring of light cast by the blazing fire. The heat felt so good against their skin as they navigated to their beach blanket, extra clothes and their guitars.

Just as he'd predicted, Scott was the first to acknowledge their return and vocalize it.

"Welcome back! I was just getting ready to call out the national guard to form a search party. Thought maybe you drown or gotten lost." His bright blue eyes shone as they looked over Rayne and Avi for a long moment.

"We got a little lost." Avi shrugged. It was the truth, a version of it anyway. They had gotten lost, lost in each other. They'd each been found by the other too in the most pleasant of ways.

"I'd say." Mitch chimed in from the other side of the fire as he walked towards them. He hadn't been keeping track of the time on purpose but he was very aware that they had been gone for over 2 hours. He didn't have to look at either of them to know what they had been doing. He didn't need to see the small hickey Avi had left near her clavicle. He did that every time he got carried away with Rayne. Which seemed to be every time they had sex. But he could see how Avi could find that throat and neck irresistible. He could see that in every part of her. He laughed at himself as he reminded his heart that he didn't like girls. Now, Avi. Avi was ever the passionate person. He wondered, very briefly, what Avi's hands and lips would feel like against his skin. Several thoughts along that line crossed his mind before they could be thoroughly dismissed or escape.

He was a little tipsy. He stumbled into hugging Rayne. She laughed and pulled him in to stabilize him.

"Mitchie, you need to get yourself under control." She laughed.

"Hey, Scott." She handed Mitch off to Scott and moved along to where her clothes were. She was getting colder despite standing by the warm heat of the fire.

"I'm getting cold. I need my shirt and shorts." She said to Avi as she handed him his shirt and shoes out of their bag.

Out of earshot, Mitch whispered.

"So does he. So, does he. You know I love hairy boys and he's hairy." Mitch's eye sparkled

"I can just slip these on over my suit," Rayne said looking deep into Avi's sweet green eyes as she reached up and touched the zipper of her cover-up. His eyes grew wide as he watched those fingers move, so delicate and strong. He recalled the strength of those fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him against her, guiding him gently to right where she wanted him and he just about lost all control standing there. She watched the light in his eyes as his pupils opened. She knew she needed to stop before his hands followed his eyes. He released a heavy sigh and let his eyes wander down the front of her cover-up and back up to find her eyes waiting for him. She smiled softly at him, with that light in her eyes that said she knew what he was thinking, and shook her head gently. No, they would never get enough of each other.

"Maybe I should find a place to change." She said nodding.

"Probably a very good idea. I wonder if there is a bathroom?" He said holding up his hands. She smiled knowing what he'd last used them for.

"Hey, Kirstin?" Avi called after he pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed the extra blanket for Rayne. When Kirstin acknowledged him he continued,

"I need a bathroom and Rayne needs a place to change. Is there one, please?" He wrapped the extra blanket around Rayne's shoulders to help keep her warm. She thanked him and smiled.

"Sure thing, follow me," Kirstin replied happily. Avi was happy. Rayne was happy, wrapped in a warm blanket walking towards her with Avi by her side. She liked it when they were happy. She liked the look of the two of them together. These days it made her smile. When they were on tour and Rayne was with them, she cared for and nurtured Avi, kept him well rested, though she wasn't sure how she managed that, and well hydrated. She noticed that each of them was carrying a bottle of water and figured they probably needed it given that had been gone a little over two hours and there was little doubt in her mind as to what they had done while they were gone. She laughed to herself as memories of the beginning of their relationship flowed through her mind. She remembered when sex was new to him. He walked around in a complete daze for two whole days. He followed Rayne around like a puppy for days afterward. She looked back at them as they walked behind her, lost in their own private little world, not making an effort to catch up. She sighed. He still did. She led them to the unisex bathroom and told them she would just head back to the party.

"Will you wait with me while he goes?" Rayne asked Kirstin hoping she would be willing to stay just a while longer.

"Okay!" Kirstin answered. Happy that Rayne actually enjoyed spending time with her.

"Great party," Rayne said as she wrapped the blanket closer around her.

"Thank you. Though I'm not sure how you know. You and Avi seem to be stuck together again." She laughed her wonderful laugh. She honestly understood. They had been gone for what seemed like a month of Sundays. She missed Jeremy and the boys so much.

"I get it though. We just got back and in two days we will be headed back out again. It's never enough. There are days when I don't want to share Jerm with the world either." Rayne looked down for just a moment before raising her eyes to meet Kirstin's.

"Somedays, every moment just doesn't feel like enough. I miss him while he's gone, sometimes even just for a few moments. I don't know what to do. I've never felt like this before. Never." Rayne smiled softly. She was honestly confused, which wasn't normal. Avi opened the door to the bathroom and looked from one woman to the next. Confusion mixing in his eyes.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes." They said in unison as they looked at each other, then to Avi. He was beside himself. They moved in unison too. He never thought that would be possible.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to the fire. See you both there." Kirstin smiled, turned and walked happily back. She honestly had a bounce in her step and relief in her heart.

"What was that all about?" Avi asked as he opened the door for Rayne to go into the bathroom to change.

"Just girl talk."

"Are you just going to change?" He asked hopefully the question and the need for it already forgotten.

"I think I shall go potty too. Did you want to come in when I'm done?" Her smile said all that he wanted to hear as the light of desire lit her eyes. "I may need a little help. The way I see it, you are the perfect person to help me with that." She let the door close on his happy little whimsical expression.

She went to the bathroom and washed her hands as fast as was humanly possible and open the door to find Roni trying to inch closer to an aggravated Avi. Not now. What did she do, follow them up there? She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the bathroom. Some women would go to any lengths to get to him. She felt lucky to have him. She had decided to go out without the blanket over her shoulders and the cover-up he had picked out for her open enough to expose the top of her bathing suit and the little purple mark he left on her collar bone. He was always doing that. She instantly regretted that part of her plan when the cool evening air hit her skin.

Though she knew she didn't have to compete for his attention, his head had snapped to her the moment she opened the door and his eyes widened in joyful surprise than fear and worry in rapid succession as she shivered violently, she felt just a little unnerved by Roni.

"It's gotten very cold out here. Where is your blanket? Let me get it for you." He said as he slipped inside the bathroom door and put the door and his girlfriend between him and that crazy lady. He grabbed the blanket off the hook and wrapped it around Rayne's shoulders again. "You just might freeze out here tonight." He smiled at her as he ran his hands over her shoulders and maintained eye contact.

"Maybe you should put your clothes on." Roni dared to chime in innocently from behind Avi.

"Did you need the restroom?" Avi asked without turning around. He held Rayne's angry eyes with his and pleaded for her continued calm.

"No, I saw you up here. I wanted to talk to you. I thought maybe we could talk alone?" She purred softly placing her hand lightly on his back. Avi squeezed Rayne's shoulders for support just as much as to support her. He could see her anger building. He had better defuse the situation before it got out of hand. He was strong enough to restrain Rayne, but he never wanted to be the one who tried. He had seen her break holds and how she did it when they were training. He didn't want to be that guy. He smiled at Rayne. He was losing his patience too.

"What would you say?" He dared to ask as he moved closer to Rayne to get Roni's hand off his back. Her touch was unwelcome. He felt Rayne's featherlight touch on his hip and knew that Roni would certainly be able to see that hand touching him so familiarly. He stepped to Rayne's side and turned to face Roni.

Rayne could not hide the expression on her face. It was somewhere between pity, annoyance and smug. Avi stole a small glance at her face and didn't disapprove.

"Well I wanted to talk to you alone." She whispered still smiling like a fool. God was the girl daft or did she just not care. Avi felt Rayne's back tighten. He didn't need to look at her to know what expression she wore.

"I'm sorry. I um, um?" He stumbled. He didn't know what to say. He finally landed on,

"I can't do that." He said with confidence and strength. Rayne's supportive arm behind his back was a great comfort to him.

"It'll just take a minute." She persisted. She continued to ignore Rayne, who had begun to tremble with anger.

"Oh honey, you really should put some clothes on. Perhaps you need to leave if it is too cold for you on the beach. Where are you from? You must not be from here." Rayne had enough.

"That was a bad idea," Avi said shaking his head and resting his face in his palm as Rayne started to move. He hoped she'd keep a civil hand and if not that, a civil tongue. He felt his own sense of insult, anger, and was that bile in his throat, begin to rise.

She turned not to Roni, but to him. It caught him off guard more than a little. 'Please don't leave me here with this maniac his heart screamed.' She zipped her cover-up hiding her from his view. But he really liked that view. He visibly pouted. He wanted what that view offered him, all of it. He turned angry eyes to Roni.

"I don't have a minute right now. Maybe later okay?" He barely contained his own anger.

"Oh, Okay later." She said and stepped closer to Avi and opened her arms like he was supposed to hug her or something. Avi looked at Rayne who shrugged and rolled her eyes, so Avi gave Roni a half hug and tried to pull away quickly. Roni latched onto him for a moment too long but didn't seem to notice his obvious distress. She ignored Rayne, as seemed to be her usual, and kissed Avi on the cheek. Rayne's arm got caught in the tangle of Avi's as he leaned away from that kiss as fast as he realized it was happening. Roni showed the first signs of disappointment, but it was only a momentary reprieve.

"Tootles!" She exclaimed victoriously as she turned and skipped down the small hill.

"Tootles?!" Rayne damn near shouted her frustration with that bitch at Avi. He groped for her hands as they started to move.

"What the fuck even, was that shit? Can she not see that there is a woman standing beside you? Dammit, Avi!" Her hands moved in anger and frustration as she pushed against him. He didn't argue with her. She wasn't mad at him, but there was murder in her beautiful eyes as she watched Veronica's departing back. He never wanted to be the cause of that look.

"Baby, please. Please, don't let that bitch, yeah that's right I said it, bitch, win. You are better than this. So much Better." His hands stopped trying to contain hers it was no use. He busied them on her shoulders, rubbing gently at first then more vigorously as her ire rose to a peak. Finally, she looked into his eyes and found herself motionless. She couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't be angry or pissed off, she didn't want to. How did he do that?

The smile Avi gave Rayne was positively radiant as thoughts of their interlude on the beach earlier crossed his mind. He didn't know why they did just then but they did. Her passion was a lot like her anger, admittedly he loved the feel of them both. She wouldn't share him, didn't want his attention given to anyone else, she wanted it and it felt good to him, empowering. His warm eyes blazed hot as another spike of desire flooded his brain and body.

"Damn," He sighed into her as he let his lips crush hers right there out in the open under the light from the lamp on the side of the building and the stars above. "I love you." He opened the door to the bathroom and walked her inside with his lips still attached to hers.


	4. Fire In the Night

**Waves ~ Fire in The Night**

He was more than a little happy to help soothe her anger and quiet her nerves the best way he knew how.

"Come here." He whispered gently and pulled her into his arms. She tucked her nose under his chin, wrapped her arms around his narrow waist and giggled when his beard and hair tickled her face.

"God, woman. You know I love you. I just do." He sighed and rested his head on top of hers. She stopped giggling for a moment and just gave into the warmth of his unyielding love. She loved him more than words would ever explain.

"I wish I could tell you how much I love you, but there are no words that even begin to cover the depth of my love for you." He felt the heat of her breath against his skin and smiled inwardly. His heart rejoiced. He had found his one true love. Slowly he pulled his chin back and gently pushed her away from him, far enough so that he could see her face. His eyes smiled down at her as he slipped one hand carelessly under the blanket and around her back while the other tenderly, with all the care in the whole of his heart, reached for her chin and turn her lips up to his. He was such a beautiful contradiction. Their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss that lingered much longer than either of them had planned. He kissed her for all he was worth and refused to let go when common sense tickled the back of his mind. Slowly, slower than ever before, they stood in the bathroom on the beach and kissed each other with a warm and smooth tenderness that defied all that either had ever known.

Breathlessly, he whispered her name and pulled her body against his. He was hot and hard against her. She smiled into his lips.

"Again?" She whispered.

"Always." He said as he turned and locked the door. "Please?" He asked shamelessly.

"How long have we been gone?" She asked not at all surprised by his need for her or hers for him. It was almost always that way the first few days that he was home after tour, especially if he had to head right back out.

"I'm not sure I'm for caring." He said as he reached for her. When she quietly danced away, with pure magical laughter in her eyes, he was briefly disappointed, then suddenly very pleased when she hung the blanket back up and unzipped the top of her cover-up.

"Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Her eyes grew passionate and hungry as she watched him saunter to her.

"I believe I was about to help you out of those clothes and maybe into," He smiled softly, lust lighting his eyes and coloring his cheeks, "mine?" He questioned and drove his thought home by taking one hip in a hot hand and pulled her face to his with the other. His kiss was searing, hot and feverish on her lips and skin as he trailed soft kisses down her neck. His hands found her back and the zipper of her cover-up. It didn't take him long to free her of it. She wouldn't be wearing it again so he just let it fall to the floor. She left his shirt on but slid her hand inside the band of his swim trunks to loosen them. She held him in her hand and moved his shorts away from the part of his body that she was craving. They were in her way. He fumbled gently with the hook of her bikini but opted to just push the front out of the way of his hungry mouth as he trailed nips and kissed down her neck and nuzzled into her letting his teeth and tongue flash in just the right places, to cause her to gasp and scratch at his back. His touch was a matter of sweet perfection. He unraveled her tenderly and subsequently unraveled himself while he was at it.

Their breath came in heavy gasps as he lifted her, easily holding her weight, pushed her back against the wall for a lack of a better place to take her and slowly slid his hard body neatly into hers. As was usual with them, the fit was perfect. Her body sealed itself around him, wrapping him in ecstasy from the moment of first contact. He struggled for the same breath she wasn't letting go. She locked her arms around his neck, her lips to his and her thighs around his waist. They moved slowly, passionately with each other, her body pressing down as his rose up to meet hers, it was perfect harmony in love. His kiss was far hungrier than he let his body display as he sought and took her mouth with his. She clung to him so he took his hands from her butt and placed them on the bathroom wall under her arms and beside her head and leaned into her with all his weight, using his body to hold her against the wall. The result was blinding.

They tried to cover their gasps and moans as best they could as the passion and pleasure took them. Of course, they were nowhere near successful. If a person had been standing outside that door wishing to go to the restroom they would not have knocked for recognizing the sounds of honest and pure carnal pleasure coming from the other side of the door and through the screened windows. Mitch and Scott were two such people.

They waited and they listened not knowing at first which couple had locked themselves in the bathroom to fuck. They had their suspicions, but they wanted to be sure.

The unmistakable soft bass of Avi's voice drifted through the door as a deep growl followed by a moan escaped him. Immediately after, the tender sounds of Rayne's sweet voice, raised in shock and pleasure fell upon their ears. Avi must have found just the right spot. They looked at each other, covered their mouths and raised their eyebrows, satisfied that it was the right couple and exactly who they suspected to find there, they smiled. After a few moments of actively listening and finding themselves more than a little aroused they wandered off into the secluded darkness of the night giggling like two silly school girls.

It never took Avi and Rayne long, unless that was their goal, to climax together so, within 15 minutes of being left alone, they were straightening their hair for the second time that evening and heading back to the bonfire. Once more, Avi held Rayne's hand as they approached the fire and everyone else. Unlike the first time, he did not let go as they drew near. Most everyone was there. Kirstin and Jeremy, Mitch and Scott, Kevin, who was shaking his head and smiling in that 'I know what you did last summer or just five minutes ago,' kind of way, a few other couples that she didn't recognize, Mario and Naomi. She recognized Asia, and a girl named Trinity as she looked around the circle. She was relieved not to see Roni.

She didn't have to look at Avi to know the expression he wore on his face. She knew him more than well enough to know the docile, satisfied look he had after they made love. Unfortunately, he simply couldn't hide it. Then again, she couldn't either. She didn't need a mirror to know that she wore a similar expression. Besides, their contented looks were reflected knowingly in the approving eyes of their family and friends.

Mitch and Scott were grinning like fools. They weren't keeping any secrets either. Rayne watched Scott's eyes carefully as they approached the group. He smiled and looked away. She'd have to have a long conversation with him later. She turned her eyes next to Mitch. Oh, that little smirk of a smile told her all she needed to know. Those two were going to be in hot water when she got them alone. Kirstin was talking to Jeremy and some girl, Naomi to Mario, Trinity to Asia, everyone seemed to be fairly preoccupied with someone else. That was good. Until they approached holding hands. That wasn't so good.

Naomi and Mario stopped talking and turned to watch them. They looked notably towards their linked hands. Mario's smile was strong and approving, while Naomi's was not so much so. But, her apparent lack of happiness for them didn't deter them one bit. Avi refused to let her hand go.

He held Rayne's hand and gently guided her to their blanket near the fire. He took the bottle of water she offered him. He smiled and went over to grab their guitars which they had set on a table a little further away from the fire.

"Will you play with me?" He asked as he handed her guitar to her and nearly choked on her nonverbal response. It had been about 15 minutes, seemed about par for the course. He just wanted to take her home. He stood in stunned silence for a few moments and watched the firelight wink off the strings of her guitar, glint off the tuning keys and it made the pearlite inlays around the soundhole and neck sparkle while the body of the guitar reflected the stars in the sky and the fire below them. His smile spread slowly and thoroughly as his eyes caught hers and held them. He shook his head to clear it. Then sat down next to her. Apparently, she was going to play as every head turned when she gently ran her fingers over the strings, checking her tune. She made a few adjustments and waited until she heard his guitar fall into tune also. Then she started playing the first rhythm that came to mind.

She let the melody take shape, shifted it and turned it until it was just right. She built it, let it rise and drop back down then brought it around again. Avi picked up the counter melody with his guitar as they brought the harmony in with their voices, just a soft manipulation of sound. The others joined them, adding layers to the music that moved over the beach and across the water. They played and sang for the small gathering of family and friends for at least an hour, switched lead often and finally ended with Rayne's Sweet voice sweeping over the gathering leaving chills on their skin despite the warmth of the fire. Everyone was mystified. They had never heard her sing before. Her voice was lovely and perhaps Avi's best-kept secret.

Avi took the guitars and put them in their respective cases and took the bottle of water she offered him when he returned to her side.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," Mitch said mystified.

"Your voice is so lovely. You two sound amazing together. Simply angelic." His large brown eyes were wide with surprise and joy. Both Avi and Rayne blushed heavily under the compliment. It meant a lot to them, coming from someone they considered an elite vocalist.

"Thank you." They said together then laughed in surprise. Mitch shook his head, always together. Always in sync. They were perhaps the perfect couple. Avi yawned and stretched before sitting back down on the blanket only to lay down then roll onto his side so Rayne could sit in front of him. Scott laughed to himself and enjoyed the glow that their honest loved radiated out around them.

"You must be exhausted," Rayne spoke softly to Avi as he shifted to get comfortable, finally landing on his belly with his hands tucked under him and one knee turned out.

"How on Earth are you not?"

"I wasn't on tour." She paused and laughed gently. "Did you want to go?"

"Nah, we can stay awhile longer." He stifled a yawn and closed his eyes, then he was sleeping. Rayne tucked his hair behind his ear, covered him with the extra blanket, settled down and got comfortable. She sat and watched the fire in silence for a long while before Naomi approached her.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, just a second," Rayne answered as she looked back at a sleeping Avi. He was safe enough amongst his friends but a girl could never be too careful with the man that she loved. Leaving him unprotected while he was the most vulnerable with a potential threat roaming around was never the right thing to do. She hadn't seen Roni in a while, but that didn't mean that she wasn't around. And if that bitch, she was a bitch, would also blatantly flirt with Avi when he clearly wasn't alone, impose herself upon him when he was out, he was not safe with her near while he was sleeping. She called Mitch over.

"Hey Mitch," She didn't need to woo him or even try to charm him in any way. It wasn't that she couldn't because she could, but there was an honest friendship that was deep and true between them, that didn't require flattery.

"I am going to go talk to Naomi for a bit. Could you watch over Avriel, make sure no one bothers him or trips over him Please?"

"Sure thing, Sister. We'll watch over her." Mitch said as he wrapped his arms around Rayne. He tucked his face into her neck and smiled. He could smell Avi there, all over her and her too. Two different human scents. One distinctly male and one not, softly combining on her skin and clothes. The combination of their scents was intoxicating.

"Go, go have a talk." He released her and went to sit near the fire beside Avi. She smiled down at her sleeping lover and his sister sitting near him, then turned to Naomi to see what she wanted. Avi was safe enough there.


	5. Fire In the Water

**Waves ~ Fire in the Water**

She looked one more time at her sleeping lover and let Naomi lead her away from him. She had a small feeling of dread that she just could not escape. She looked once more. Scott had joined Mitch. They were sitting talking comfortably just a little away from Avi. Avi was still prone on the blanket a safe distance from the fire. He would be safe even if they put more wood on the fire. She sighed. He made her so happy. Loving him was the easiest thing she had ever done. She turned her eyes away from him and towards Naomi. She wondered what on earth the woman could want from her. She had a feeling, one she couldn't shake. Something about the whole situation put her very much on edge.

After they had walked a bit away she turned,

"So, what's up?"

"Does something need to be up?" The tension she felt rose. Rayne was still trying to decide if she liked her. She was one of Avi's friends so naturally, she would try.

"I guess it doesn't." She decided to try and enjoy the conversation but there was a lot to overcome. She didn't particularly care for the way she had looked at them when they returned to the bonfire holding hands. She didn't like the tone in her voice just then or the way she looked at Avi. Something was just off and she could not put her finger on it. She tried to recall all the little conversations she and Avi had had over the years about the various people in his life, tried to recall the feelings she sense in him concerning her. She almost stopped walking. She remembered the way he felt when he spoke about her. It wasn't all good, in fact, his feelings had migrated more towards the negative concerning Naomi over the past couple of years. That didn't help to ease her feelings at all.

"I've never been to a party on the beach before." She was uneasy but determined to do her best.

"No?"

"No. I guess you guys go to the beach a lot out here. Do you? I like it. It's pretty, smells very different, but not in a bad way." She laughed at herself. She would talk about anything if stressed enough. She kept thinking about Avi back on the blanket asleep and vulnerable. She didn't like it.

Naomi kept them moving in the opposite direction putting more distance and time between them and were Avi lay. She was quiet as they walked. It didn't sit well with Rayne. She couldn't do all the talking. That would defeat the purpose of Naomi calling her out to talk in the first place. Unless there was another purpose. She closed her eyes for a moment and just felt. Naomi was nervous, very nervous. She guessed that could be expected. She had an overwhelming desire to just get the conversation over with and get back to him. She enjoyed watching him sleep. Besides, she was not a timid person and she didn't feel like pretending to be one either. If she could not be who she really was around his friends then she wasn't true to either him or herself.

"Look at me, doing all the talking. Was there something that you wanted to talk about?" She asked gently. She wasn't shy, but she wasn't rude either. They kept on walking. After a short while, she was finally given an answer.

"How long have you known Avi?"

"A few years now I guess, at least two." She smiled at the beginnings of the memories she shared with him.

"I haven't seen you around." Rayne tried not to bristle. Of course, she hadn't. She had the feeling that Avi chose with great care which of his friends would meet her. Rayne wasn't sure if he was protecting her or Naomi. Probably her. They also spent most of their time alone, with the band or with his family. Sometimes, they would go out, but generally not in the LA area. She laughed a touch.

"Yeah, that feels right. A little over two years. Why?"

"Girl, you are his best-kept secret." She really wanted to deny this but knew that she couldn't, deny the truth. They were each other's best-kept secrets. Only her best friend in all the world knew about him. In two years, she never mentioned his name. That was not normal, well it was for them. She laughed.

"He is mine." Her eyes were shining and she was smiling from one ear to the next. She liked the secrets they shared. She laughed.

"The best one ever." She smiled.

"I had no clue he was dating anyone. He never told me." It hit her then. She pulled Avi away from a lot of the people that loved him. She didn't mean to, but she did. He spent most of his free time and some of his working with her by his side. But he seemed to prefer it that way. That left little room for anyone else. When they did go out with his friends they were often with other couples or other people that played instruments and sang. Then there was the distance and separation, the lack of trust and a small bit of dislike that she sensed in Avi's heart when they spoke of his friend. He hadn't said a thing, not a single word concerning Naomi in a long while, didn't include her in his planning. It was odd. She started to wonder if he would want her talking to her or not and got a little nervous.

"He's my best friend." She sighed. He was so much more. He had become her everything but that was all she ever told anyone.

"I'd say he's a lot more than that." Naomi's tone was rather salty.

"You know him. You have known him for a very long time." She stopped walking. She got the feeling that she was about to be pumped for information concerning Avi. Nothing pissed her off quicker. She turned angry eyes that Naomi couldn't see on her. If he hadn't taken the time to tell her, then he didn't want her to know what he was doing.

"So, you know how he feels about a lot of things." Her voice lost the soft tone of someone trying to learn to get along with someone else as her protective barriers went up.

"I don't think that has changed so much."

"I wouldn't know. He never comes around anymore hardly ever calls." Naomi stated angrily.

"I'm sure he would if he could. He's always out on the road now." She checked the time on her phone, they'd been gone over an hour. He wasn't likely to have woken up, but she needed to get him to a place where he could sleep well.

"We should probably head back now." She turned and headed back to the light of the bonfire in the distance.

"I miss him."

"Tell him that," Rayne said as she put distance between them. She didn't want to talk anymore. She just wanted to get Avi and get him back to their hotel. He was tired which made him seem lazy. She liked it when he was lazy.

As she approached the bonfire the first thing that she noticed was the absence of Scott and Mitch. She should have been able to see them sitting there. She looked around to see if anyone that she knew was near the fire. There was no one. They had left Avi unprotected and alone. Alarms screamed in her head. She picked up her pace until she was running kicking up sand as she went. She skidded to a halt the moment Avi came into view. Anger hot and white flashed from somewhere deep within her heart at what she saw. She couldn't believe her eyes. All the anger she had ever known or carried in her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. She took a deep breath to try and clear her head but the site of Avi sleeping so innocently there on the blanket they'd laid out together with that bitch Roni curled up behind him was far more than she could handle.

He was a very sound sleeper, waking him was often like trying to wake the dead, especially after he'd only been asleep for a little more than an hour. So, logic dictated that he was clueless. He was laying in near the same position that she had left him in. Only he had switched the knee he had turned out and turned to face the fire, his elbows were up and out his hands supporting his head. His face was a placid mask in his sleep. The way he was laying meant that he had his back to Roni and she was curled against it. That was the last thing that she saw before her vision faded and all she saw was red.

Rayne came to her senses quickly and almost had a handle on her emotions until she saw a camera flash and the other girl, one she hadn't seen before, taking pictures of Roni holding on to Avi like she thought he belonged to him. She thought he did. Rayne's anger hit in all new level of pissed the fuck off. She was moving before she knew she was.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to him? What right do you have? He's a human being not some object." She moved to the girl with the phone.

"He has feelings and he would not like this."

"Delete it. Delete it now!" She glared moving even closer.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Okay. Okay. Please. Just take it." The girl cowered and gave Rayne the phone.

"I didn't want to do it. She made me do it. She said he wouldn't mind. I love Avi. I wouldn't ever hurt him. I'm so sorry." The girl pointed wildly behind Rayne.

"I didn't want to. I promise. I didn't. Please?" The girl begged and pleaded. Rayne had no idea what had the girl so frightened. She didn't look that foreboding, did she? Then she heard it. She was not alone. She heard a scream from behind her. It was feminine and shrill and followed by the commanding and confused voice of her love.

"What the fuck? You are not Rayne. Get away! Get the fuck away from me now. Don't fucking touch me you bitch." The full measure of Avi's bass rang out solid deep and very true. It was followed by Roni's cry of,

"Ouch, don't touch me."

"Don't touch you?" Avi's voice boomed as he questioned and accused.

"I wouldn't touch your nasty ass with a ten-foot pole and someone else's dick. Get the fuck away from me. Why are you? What are you doing next to me? Where is my girlfriend? Where is Rayne? What did you do to her?" His fear was almost as out of control as his anger was. It was clear that he was still not quite awake.

"Get away from him! Leave him alone!" She heard Mitch cry from not too far away. She turned to find Avi on his feet facing her, anger flashing out of his eyes, Roni standing in front of him, defiant and proud, holding her arm, Mitch, Scott, Kirstin and Jeremy all running towards them. She saw Kevin approaching just as fast from a different direction and Naomi coming from the one she had just come from. Her anger flashed at the sight of one of Avi's best friends. She felt set up.

She pushed Roni to the side none too gently and moved to Avi.

"Avriel, Av. I'm here. I'm here. I'm sorry. I thought you'd be safe. Please, please…" She started to plead with her hands gently on his face. She didn't get to finish. He pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. If he started crying she would lose it. He was mumbling some nonsense about being sorry and not knowing. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbed his back and smoothed his hair comforting and soothing him. She was talking to him softly, but she didn't know what she was saying.

Everyone converged on the fire once more. Roni looked around at each member of the group and finally landed on Kirstin's face. The level of betrayal and hate displayed on Kirstin's lovely face was lost on her. In her eyes, she hadn't done anything wrong. Her mousy little friend stood just a little bit away from Roni, trembling in fear. She understood that look and the one that Rayne wore. They were very wrong. It felt so wrong. Avi's reaction confirmed that. Roni had lied to her.

"He hit me," Roni said and pointed at Avi.

"You are lucky he did," Rayne said as she extricated herself from the tangle of Avi's arms. Kevin stepped in and offered his support and strength. Avi was finally completely awake. He stood on his own and faced his accuser leaning on Kevin's strong shoulder. Rayne stepped forward. Away from Avi, she was free to be pissed and to feel that anger. She let it flow. Her eyes darkened and she seemed to grow at least two inches as she stood up straight and pushed her shoulders back.

"I hit harder." She growled as she approached Roni.

"I'm not certain what the fuck you were thinking violating his rights and taking advantage of a sleeping man like that? You know what never mind, I don't really fucking care. He was sleeping. Are you honestly that damn desperate? We should be flattered, but that is just fucking wrong. You are done here. Done. Take your shit and get the fuck out of here before you find out just how hard I can hit." Her green eyes were blue, hard and cold, her tone calm, too calm, clear and level. She meant business.

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?" Roni asked defiantly.

"No. It's not a threat. It is just a fact. Now go." Rayne felt the band presence behind her. They would stand beside her though she knew she could take care of herself. It meant a lot.

"Not without my phone."

"What phone?"

"My phone. The one you took from her." She pointed at the mousy little girl that had been taking pictures.

"Oh!" Rayne's eyes lit and a small smug look fell across her face. She had a very good lawyer.

"You mean the phone that she gave to me? This phone?" She held up the phone and Roni lunged for it, just as Rayne suspected she would. She anticipated and tracked her movements, throwing up a block and letting the phone slip from her hand. It landed in the middle of the fire. Roni Shrieked.

"Oh! Oops. I thought you were going to hit me. It just slipped." The laughter that rang out behind her was deep and loud.

"You should go. Send me the bill. I'll replace your phone, then I never want to see you ever again."

"Kirst-"

"Don't even. Just go." Kirstin said through clenched teeth.

"Just fucking go."

Roni huffed like a spoiled petulant child then turned on her heel and stalked away cursing for her lost phone. When it was apparent that the little girl wasn't going with her Rayne turned to her,

"You should probably go with her. You aren't any more welcome here." She tried to look around Rayne.

"I'm so sorry Avi." She said.

"Please go," Avi said his voice tired and annoyed. The girl turned and left.

"Man, are you okay, Avi?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry," Mitch said guilt written all over his face.

"Me too. I pulled him away and distracted him."

"I'm fine," Avi said as he pulled Rayne to him again.

"Are you okay?" He asked whoever was listening as he looked at his circle and finally at Rayne.

"Yes. Do you want to go?"

"Want to watch the fire for a while?" Avi asked as his eyes moved over the circle of his friends.

"Was that really an accident?"

Rayne laughed.

"Absolutely not." Avi joined in her laughter, sat back down and pulled her down to him.


	6. Epilog

**Waves ~ Epilog**

The rest of the night was uneventful as the band and some of the people they loved the most settled around the fire. Everyone sat with someone in their arms, even Kevin had somebody in his, when did that happen? They watched the fire die down to embers and dumped ocean water on it to be sure it was out before they left. It was early morning when they finally made it back to the hotel. Avi stretched and yawned as they walked in the door.

"I'm off tomorrow. Are you off?" He asked as he kicked off his shoes by the door and pulled his shirt over his head tossing it on the nearby table.

"If so, we can sleep all day." He could feel Rayne near and it caused stirs of echoes in his belly. She put her hand on his back and closed the distance between them until their bodies touched. He gasped. She wasn't wearing a shirt either. Or anything.

"Oh?" Her breath was hot on his skin between his shoulders. It sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to turn to her and crush her lips with his, but he knew better. She had something else in mind. She pressed her chest to his back and let her hands wander seductively over his chest and down his belly to the buckle of his belt. He wanted to help her, but when he tried, just as every other time she was breathing on his neck from behind him with her naked body pressed to his so hard he could feel her nipples, she moved his hands away and bit him.

"Sounds like a plan." She purred, biting him gently while she unbuckled his belt. He was already swollen and ready for her. She dropped kiss after kiss on his back as she slid his shorts off his hips. Her hand was hot on him he was hotter. He didn't try to stop the moan that escaped him when she gently ran her finger over the tip of him, taking the slick moisture that had gathered there with it, then took him in her other hand and began gently stroking him. He put his hands on the wall to support himself as his legs grew weak while he rode the wave of her strokes. He would never tire of her touch. His eyes crossed for the pleasure she gave him and he begged her to stop. When she asked him why he replied,

"Because I need to be in you. That is where I belong. I just do. Please?" He pleaded. She was all that he wanted and needed. He wasn't lying. He needed to be in her.

"I think I can help you with that." Her voice was like pure silk and honey as it flowed to his ears. Momentarily he regretted asking as she released her hold on him and both her hands took to his hips and turned him agonizingly slow to face her. He didn't recognize the look in her eyes, it was hungry, very hungry and new. He felt like prey under the power of her stare. She kissed him too slowly and made him ached for more of her. He caught his hand in her hair, and pulled her to him, seeking what he wanted from his love. She didn't resist him until she was struggling for breath against his lips. He slipped his other hand down her back, over her hip and up her thigh. She threw her head back and moaned deeply as he slipped his fingers into her. He answered with a growl. He pulled at her hair once more as his lips dove for her long, exposed neck. His teeth and his tongue flashed over her skin as his fingers pleasantly massaged her butterflies into a frenzied tangled mess in her belly. His hand slipped from her hair to trail down her back tickling and teasing as they went barely touching her skin. He slipped his hand into the center of her back to support her weight as his mouth continued a steady descent. She arched her back into his arm, trusting him to hold her weight and leaned back to expose her bare chest to him. With one hand holding her up and the other pumping gently into her, he didn't have a free one so he used his teeth and his tongue to taunt and tease until it looked like she was standing shirtless on a frigid day. She moaned when he found the spot he knew so well within her and simultaneously manipulated her nipple perfectly with his tongue. Her body melted in his hands.

Without missing a beat, he pulled his fingers from within her and moved that hand behind her thigh. He lifted her leg and put it on his hip, leaving her exposed, hot, bothered and ready for him. He wasted no time sliding himself into her. He growled and moaned just as loudly at the silky-smooth and perfect connection of their bodies.

His knees felt weak, his head light and his body euphoric as he drove into her time and time again. Her back remained arched over his arm leaving her breast exposed to him. He stopped long enough to admire the smooth skin and the small round shape of her. Her skin wasn't pale like his and her nipples weren't pink. He loved it when that was new to him, he still did. He renewed his drive into her body just as he cupped her gently and pulled her dark colored nipple into his mouth.

His reward was a sharp gasp and a powerful moan. She squeezed him as her body contracted with pleasure around him and sent wave after wave of intense pleasure through his body. He moved to kiss her, he'd spent too much time with her breasts and not enough with her mouth. His kiss left them both reeling and senseless. He put both of his hands on her ass as she locked her arms around his neck and put her other leg on his hip. They moved together naturally as if sex was a dance they had danced together all their lives. He picked her up and carried her to the bed where he sat her down on the edge of it.

He used his hips to force her legs further apart and drove hard into her forcing his name past her lips. He held his breath and rode the wave. Then he pushed her further up on the bed and took his sweet time making love to the defender of his dreams, the love of his life. He loved her with slow and measured patience then reckless abandon until the sun rose and he could not see straight to save his life.

Sweat wet his hair and glistened off their bodies in the early morning light when she finally lay her head on his chest and drifted off to dream safe warm and secure in the arms of the one man she loved. Exhausted and more than satisfied he casually asked the sweaty beauty lying along his side,

"You meant to throw her phone in the fire?" He registered her laugh as she gently traced designs and shapes in the sweat on his chest.

"Yes."


End file.
